Changes
by Pandora The Vampire
Summary: A collection of drabbles... featuring pairings like: ShikaIno; NejiTen; NaruHina; SasuSaku and much more!
1. Neji & Tenten: Hero

**Author notes: **This is where all my drabbles will be sent since they're too small too upload them as one shot fic. The pairings will vary, but there will be a lot of Shikamaru/Ino and some Sasuke/Sakura; Neji/Tenten; Naruto/Hinata. A lot of my drabbles are based on songs. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

**Pairing: **Neji/Tenten

**Genre: **Romance

**Based on: **Song in Shrek 2 soundtrack by Frou Frou – Holding out for a hero.

* * *

**Hero**

Tenten sighed for what seemed the millionth time. She was so bored... and lonely... She needed some action! What she needed was someone who could be there for her, take care of her, although she didn't needed it, it felt good to be the damsel in distress sometimes...

But who could be perfect for that job?

_How about... Sasuke?_

"Hmm... Sasuke is very cute... but he has that attitude... and only thinks of revenge... bah... I'll leave him to Sakura!"

_Then... Lee?_

"Lee? He's a very good friend... but he's just... too... unique!"

Tenten shifted in bed. She felt that someone was watching her...

"I need someone strong but kind, someone who's not afraid of anything..."

_How about..._

Tenten heard a tap on the window and got up to open it.

_Neji...?_

"Neji! What are you doing here?"

Neji was at the window. He was very hurt and bleeding badly. His hair was no longer tied in the back but loose and wet, for it was raining.

"Neji what happened to you? Are you alright? Were you attacked?"

He entered the room and collapsed on the floor. Tenten kneeled and helped him stand.

"I was training..."

"Training? Now? But it's raining! Oh, scratch that, you don't care that it's raining... but you never train so hard that you can't stand!"

She helped him sit on her bed and went into the bathroom to get some bandages.

"I used up all my chakra..."

"But... why?"

"I want to be stronger..."

Tenten sighed.

"Neji..."

He looked at her deep brown eyes and smiled.

"I want to be stronger... for you!"

She looked at him, not knowing what to say. But words were not needed. She smiled and started bandaging his arm.

This was what she needed... Neji... her Hero...!

**01.04.2005**


	2. Shikamaru & Ino: Fallen Angel

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Pairing: **Shikamaru/Ino

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Based on: **The song by My Dying Bride – Fallen Angel.

* * *

**Fallen Angel **

It was a day as normal as everyday. The same bed, the same screams for breakfast, the same troublesome routine.

He got up and got ready for another day with Team 10. Another day of dull missions, another troublesome day... He met his teammates at their training spot and was greeted the same way by the same people with the same troublesome reply.

" Morning..."

Asuma was smoking, as he does everyday, Chouji was eating chips and Ino was being troublesome. Always the same troublesome and boring routine...

"Don't you just wish that we could be in a mission with some action?"

How troublesome that she wished that... he would give everything to go back in time and enjoy his troublesome life... enjoy the same troublesome routine...

If she would be by his side...

He would die, if need be, to go back and deny that troublesome mission. What he wouldn't do to keep her at Konoha... But that was impossible...

Here they were now, being attacked by sound nins on a not so boring day... a day that failed to follow the same routine. And there she was, in his arms, dying...

Why did they come to this mission? Their routine was perfect! At least he could see her everyday... he could watch the clouds freely knowing that she was there by his side! She would be forever there... but now...

"Don't leave me Ino..."

Why did she have to smile? Wasn't it hurting?

"Shika... I'll always be with you" she placed her hand in his heart. "Here..."

Why did he had to cry?

"Ino..."

Why was it so painful? So hard...?

"Every time you watch the clouds, smile... I'll be smiling back... ok?"

Why now? Why not him? She was too young, too beautiful, too pure, too perfect, too everything to die now! It was so unfair...

"I love you Ino..."

Why did she have to die? How come he didn't say those three words on some troublesome boring day? A day that would turn into a perfect one... why did he have to wait for this day?

He kissed her lightly and tasted the blood in her mouth.

"I love you too... Shika..."

Why? I'll never forget you Ino... My Fallen Angel...

**02.04.2005**


	3. Shikamaru & Ino: In the end

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Pairing: **Shikamaru/Ino

**Genre: **Romance

**Based on: **The song by Linkin Park – In the End.

* * *

**In the End **

"Today's the day I'll tell her!"

Everyday he got up and said those words. Everyday he ate breakfast and thought of the perfect way to declare his love for her. And everyday he chickened out upon her sight...

She was too much for him... too good...

"I'll wait until tomorrow..." He mumbled to himself always taking her for granted.

Only, that tomorrow never came.

"Hi Shikamaru! You know what? Atashin asked me to marry him! We're marrying next week! Could you please be the best man?"

Marry? Next week? But she was only twelve! ... Oh no she wasn't... time sure goes by fast. She was now eighteen and every boy wished to marry her...

If only he said those faithful words sooner... he could be in Atashin's place...

"Ino... I'm sorry... I cannot be your best man..."

She looked confused.

"Why?"

"Because I cannot stand still and watch the love of my life get married without a fight... and I don't want to ruin your perfect day... I'm sorry."

She was chocked!

"B-but! Shikamaru!"

He was gone... he didn't look back, he didn't return... he finally confessed his feelings for her but... it was too late... it was a lost cause... if only he had made his move faster.

It didn't matter now... no more dwelling on the past... because in the end it doesn't even matter...

**03.04.2005**


	4. Shikamaru & Ino: Accidently in love

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Pairing: **Shikamaru/Ino

**Genre: **Romance

**Based on: **The Song Accidently in love by Smashmouth.

* * *

**Accidently in love**

Aww... how lovely! That cloud looks just like Ino smiling! And that one is Ino angry... so sweet... and Ino beating me... yeah... you're one lucky beast Shikamaru!

Oh, here she comes now. She's angry about something... she appears to be yelling. I just love the way that vain pops up in her forehead... cute...

"NARA SHIKAMARU! Are you even listening to what I'm saying, you lazy bastard?"

Ahh... the way she talks to me is just too sweet to handle...

"AGH! Why do I even bother?"

She left already? Hmm... Kuso... I think I'm in love...

No you're not Shikamaru! You don't even know what love is! Wait, she's coming back? Why is she grabbing me by the neck? And why am I enjoying this? Yes... do come closer...

AUCH! She punched me! Damn it! How can you cure love? You can't just ignore it, right?

Ahh... how troublesome...!

**03.04.2005**


	5. Shikamaru & Ino: The clouds look nice

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Pairing: **Shikamaru and Ino

**Genre: **Romance, I guess...

* * *

**The clouds look nice**

Shikamaru was lying under a shade of a Sakura tree, arms behind his back, and staring at the clouds. He closed his eyes and let a small smile plaster his lips. Now this was life! Staring at the clouds, doing nothing. Just lazing around...

"The clouds look nice, don't they, Shikamaru?"

His blonde teammate, Ino, lay down by his side, one arm behind her head and the other one playing with the grass. He opened his eyes, surprised by the fact that she was laying next to him.

"They sure do."

This was a first to him. Ino talking to him without yelling or talking about Sasuke. She was just there, staring at the clouds, like him. She closed her eyes and smiled. Just like he had done awhile ago.

"It's so peaceful here..."

He tried to look back at the clouds, but he couldn't. His attention was now focused on the beautiful blonde next to him.

"Yeah..."

He then noticed a small tear on her cheek. He was going to say something but she talked first, her voice shaky.

"I heard you are going on a mission tomorrow..."

He stared at her.

"Yeah."

She sat up and looked at him, more tears following the first. She wiped them with fury. He knew she hated to cry, to show of her weaknesses.

"Asuma-sensei said that it was a very dangerous mission... and... and...he said that... that... you could die..."

She was trembling slightly and fighting back tears. He laid back down and stared at the clouds, again.

"...The clouds look nice..."

"Don't do that Shikamaru..."

She was trying to control her anger.

"Don't act like you don't care! Don't act like it's just another mission! You can die! That's serious Shikamaru!"

He was serious now. Not laid back. Just serious.

"I'm not afraid to die, Ino..."

She got up hastly.

"How can you say that? Do you know how much people care for you? You can't just disappear from one's life like that! What about your parents? They would be devastated!"

He shrugged.

"They would get over it, eventually. It would be one less person to feed..."

"What?"

She sat down next to him and stared at him, more tears threatening to spill. How could he be so indifferent to a situation like this? Was it even possible?

"What about Chouji and Asuma-sensei? Who would be there to boost Chouji's self esteem up? Who would play shougi with Asuma-sensei?"

He inhaled heavily. She was starting to get on his nerves.

"You would be there for Chouji and Asuma-sensei would play with Kakashi or Kurenai..."

She lowered her head and faced the ground. He was impossible...

"What about... me...?"

He sat up in front of her.

"You would go running to your Sasuke-kun... you wouldn't dwell on my death for long, I assure you... you would finally move on-..."

He was cut of by a slap. She was looking at him straight in the eye, her hand still raised. He was shocked! He placed his hand in his red cheek and touched it slowly.

"Don't you dare... I wouldn't do that Shikamaru... I thought you knew me better that anyone..."

She let her hand fall back to the ground and got up.

"Just be sure to come back safely..."

She started moving forward.

"Ino!"

She stopped, without looking back.

"I will come back... for you..."

She smiled and looked back.

"I'll be waiting..."

**15.05.2005**


	6. Naruto & Hinata: Sick of this life

**Author's notes: **Ok.. this is a sad excuse for a NaruHina... but I'm not really inspired right now, and although I adore this couple, I can't seem to write them well :S

**Pairing: **Naruto and Hinata

**Genre: **Angst, Romance

* * *

**Sick of this life**

I'm so lonely... I'm sick of this life and I don't know how I can stand still... everything seems to be falling apart... my friends are there but I can't seem to see them. It's like I walk past them and ignore them just because they can't feel my pain...

I'm so tired...

I want to scream, I want to let all my anger go away but I can't do it! Why can't I be more like Sakura...? Or Ino? Or Tenten...!

They're such strong kunoichis... all I do is stutter! I'm not good at anything and I can't even defeat Neji nii-san...

I'm weak...

Hyuuga Hinata was walking in the dark. She was always a shy and quiet girl... nobody knew how much she was hurting...

Some days she felt like this... she just wanted to disappear of the face of the earth... on this particular day, she walked into the bridge near the river and wondered if it was deep enough for her to sink?

She laid her head in her small hands and watched the river with sad looking eyes.

"Oi, Hinata!"

She looked at him startled.

"Na-Naruto-kun..."

He grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"What are you doing here all alone, Hinata?"

She played with her fingers and blushed a little, the sadness never leaving her eyes.

"Ano... I'm just watching the river... and the stars..."

He approached her and looked at the river.

"It's looks beautiful... buuuuuuuuut boring! Let's go get some Ramen, Hinata! I'll pay!"

She blushed and looked at the ground, nodding slightly.

He grinned and grabbed her hand, pulling her away.

"Let's go!"

She giggled quietly. Yes, she was sad... she was depressed and she wanted an easy way out... but seeing Naruto... so full of life and so caring... it made her want to enjoy that happiness with him...

If only for one night...

Tomorrow it would be another day... and she would still be depressed. But this time, she had a cute blonde shinobi to thank for saving her... Naruto...

**17/05/2005**


	7. Shikamaru & Ino: Her jutso his words!

**Pairing:** Shikamaru and Ino

**Genre: **Romance

**

* * *

**

**Her jutso... his words!**

Shikamaru looked at Ino. If one saw her like that, he'd think that she was dead. But Shikamaru knew better…

Ino was performing her family jutso. The one she perfected over the years, her favorite one…

And, as always, Shikamaru was in charge of her body. He was sitting in the ground, looking at the clouds and thinking out loud.

"Geez, this is so troublesome… why do I have to look after your body? Am I that reliable?"

He sighed and shifted her weight to his other arm.

"Ungh… you're getting pretty heavy! Maybe I should just drop you on the floor…" Shikamaru placed Ino on the ground, crossed his arms and turned away.

"There!"

He looked back at her and scratched his head. Then he sighed.

"You're so troublesome…"

He picked her up and held her in his arms.

"You would have my head if I left you on the ground like that."

Shikamaru looked at her and moved a strand of her out of her face.

"Where are you Ino? You should be back already…"

He looked at the direction she was supposed to be and heard nothing…

"You know how I hate when you do this…" he sighed. "Ok, maybe you don't cause I only tell you when you're like this…"

He sighed again and caressed her face with his hand.

"You're so cold… damn it Ino! Would you come back already? I know you love this jutso but I hate it!"

He was now frustrated.

"I can't see where you are! You can be in danger and instead of protecting you, I'm here talking to your body!"

He snickered.

"Which, mind you, it's not a bad one! I know I said you were gaining weight, but you know what? That only makes you more appealing…"

He smiled.

"And since I know you can't hear me, I can add that you've been on my mind for the past years… and it's getting quite hard, you know…"

He lowered his head.

"You spent all those years after that bastard Sasuke, and when you finally got over him, there were millions of guys in your life… how can I compete with that? Tell me damn it!"

Ino opened her eyes. Shikamaru looked at her surprised. Did she hear him? Or had she just came to her senses?

She smiled at him and thanked him for taking care of her body. After briefing him on the details of the information she gathered, she started kicking the floor. Then she looked back at him.

"Shikamaru… you have always been here for me… every time I do my jutso you watch over my body, every time I'm upset you joke your way around to make me feel better… you're always there…"

She leaned closer to him.

"Arigatou Shikamaru."

Their noses were almost touching.

"You know… you don't need to compete… you already won…"

She kissed him lightly and he kissed her back, happy that his prize was her…

**23/05/2005**


	8. Shikamaru & Ino: The little things

**Pairing: **Shikamaru and Ino

**Genre: **Romance

* * *

**The little things **

Why? You know... I often wondered that... maybe… maybe because of the way you smile… or the way your eyes shine when the sun reflects on them…

Yeah, maybe…

Maybe it's because of the way you grumbled for days when our team was assigned, or because you are unreachable…

That's definitely it…

Maybe it was the way you cheered for me in the Chuunin exams… or perhaps because you were the only one who truly believed in me…

And I let you down…

Maybe it's because you kept smiling on… or because you kept shouting and hitting me…

Although I don't really mind.

Maybe it's because of the way you trust me so, that you leave your body in my hands, not fearing anything…

And I feel so tempted to touch you…

Maybe it's because you never give up, or because you are fearless… a fighter by nature.

And I admire you…

Maybe it's because of the way you always try hard for him… and even tough he doesn't notice you, there are others that do…

Take me for example…

And maybe it's because you are so oblivious… or because you don't really want to see…

You could open your eyes and notice me.

Maybe it's because I only see you, or because I can't seem to get you out of my mind…

Even tough I try.

Maybe it's because I have to try harder every day… or because you keep me motivated even tough I don't want to be…

After all, it's too troublesome to move…

Maybe it's because of the way you smell or the way you laugh…

It's always the simple things after all.

Maybe it's because you'll never even look my way… or because I wish for you to look.

Someday you will…

Maybe it's because it was simply meant to be…

Shikamaru walked to the window and sighed.

"You wanted to know why I love you… there's the answer…"

Ino didn't know what to say…

**24/05/2005**


	9. Neji & Tenten: Little escapade

**Little escapade**

"Hey... do you think they're going to miss us?"

He pulled her closer to him and looked at the sunset.

"Who? Gai-sensei? Lee?"

"Hum…"

She snuggled closer to him.

"Nah… they're to busy with their new good guy pose!"

"You're right… but it's getting late…"

"Let's just stay like this for a while longer… just the two of us."

"Just the way it was meant to be…"

They kissed and shared the beautiful sunset before heading back to their loud sensei and teammate.

**26/05/2005**


	10. Shikamaru & Ino: The clouds

**The clouds **

"What's so interesting about the clouds anyway?"

"Shh… you have to listen to them…"

Ino stopped and tried to listen. She heard nothing.

"But I can't hear anything Shikamaru!"

"Listen closely… and watch them as they dance with the wind…"

Ino tried to listen one more time but she couldn't! She looked up at the sky and the clouds were almost still, how was she supposed to 'watch them dance'?

"Shikamaru…"

She stopped. He looked different. His eyes were closed but he had a genuine smile on his lips. A smile of contentment. It was almost heavenly.

She smiled sweetly and laid her head in his chest, hugging him a bit.

"I think I understand now, Shikamaru…"

He hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"That's my girl."

**26/05/2005**


	11. Sasuke & Sakura: Lust

**Lust**

Their bodies intertwined with each other. The smell of sweat mixed with her perfume and his cologne. His onyx hair mixed with her delicate pink one. Their lips were glued together and his hands were striping her, yearning for more.

They could only hear each other moans and heavy breathings.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this… she knew that he couldn't resist anymore. They both knew that although it was wrong, it still felt so right.

Who would have guessed that a sick Sasuke, a preoccupied Sakura and a hospital bed could have this effect…?

I just hope they remembered to lock the door…

**26/05/2005**


	12. Naruto & Sakura: The road of life!

**The road of life**

Everyday team 7 had to wait for their sensei to arrive, but today was different. Sasuke and Kakashi were waiting for Sakura and Naruto for over an hour. Finally, they showed up, running, clothes a little messy and so was their hair. They were still tying their forehead protectors when they arrived.

"Gomen Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun. It's just that we…"

Sakura looked at Naruto and started laughing. He soon joined in.

"We… got lost in the road of life!"

They busted out laughing again.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Naruto… that's the last time I'll lend you Icha Icha paradise!"

Sasuke sweatdroped.

**26/05/2005**


	13. NaruHina SasuSaku: I didn't forget

**I didn't forget!**

"Oh crap! Where is it? It has to be around here somewhere!"

Naruto grabbed his socket drawer and turned it upside down.

"Kuso! It's not here! Where could it be?"

Now he searched his pockets but only found two free ramen coupons, his wallet and a chewing gum.

"Where the hell is it?"

He searched under the bed, inside the closet, on his desk, everywhere! He still couldn't find it.

"They're going to kill me! Where is it!"

Naruto was on the verge of a nervous breakdown when the doorbell rang. He opened it.

"Hinata"

"Hi Naruto!" she kissed him.

"Are you ready to go?"

He looked at his figure. His tux was on but it was all wrinkled up, his tie was untied and his hair was a mess.

"Erm… apparently not…"

Hinata sighed. She took Naruto's tux and straightened it up.

"Go fix your hair Naruto. I'll get this ready for you."

"Uh, Hinata…" Naruto played with his fingers nervously. "I have a problem… and I'm sure they'll kill me for it…"

Hinata looked at him.

"What is it Naruto? You don't have clean socks?"

Naruto sweat dropped.

"No, that's not it! I don't know where I put IT!"

"It?"

"It!"

Hinata laughed.

"Oh! It! You gave them to me silly! For safekeeping…"

Naruto scratched his head.

"You're right… that's why I couldn't find it… eheheh."

Eventually he was ready and they left the house.

_Later_

"Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, accept this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

Sakura smiled. Sasuke looked to Naruto.

"The wedding rings dobe! You didn't forget them did you?" he whispered.

Naruto laughed, a bit nervous.

"Of course not! They were somewhere safe all along…"

He handed the rings to the groom and squeezed Hinata's hand in appreciation. She smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sasuke kissed Sakura, and almost everybody in the temple shed a small tear of joy for the couple.

**26/05/2005 **


	14. Neji & Tenten: Destiny

**Destiny**

"Stay with me Tenten."

"I can't..."

"Why?"

She looked at the ground.

"What does he have that I don't?"

She didn't know what to say.

"He… he hugs me and… and he kisses me… I… I think he loves me…"

"I can do that too."

She smiled.

"Can you?"

"Yes… I'll change your destiny Tenten. You will stay with me forever…"

**25/05/2005 **


	15. Chouji & Temari: First encounter

**First encounter**

"I'll have two pork ramens! I'm depressed..."

She sighed.

"Make that six. Four my way please."

He sat next to her.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Now you do."

The Ramens came. He ate his in a second, payed both their bills and left. She smiled. He had something that made her happy…

**26/05/2005 **


	16. Kurenai & Asuma: Quit

**Quit**

"Stop doing that!"

He took his hand of her leg.

"Sorry, I thought…"

"Not that baka!"

She took his cigarette and smashed it on the floor.

"I hate kissing an ashtray…"

He smirked.

"You never complained before…"

"Well… we weren't married before…"

She kissed him, he smiled. Maybe he could try and quit… just for her.

**26/05/2005**


	17. Shizune & Genma: Coincidence

**Coincidence**

She was mending his battle wounds. He grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes. She shuddered.

"Why is it always you…?"

"Hm?" her voice was shaky.

"Why are you the only one who takes care of me?"

She blushed.

"Maybe it's just coincidence!"

He smirked.

"Coincidence hm? Right…"

**25/05/2005**


	18. Jiraiya & Tsunade: Strip Poker

**Strip Poker**

"I can't believe I lost again! I'm not playing anymore Jiraiya!"

She sulked and was ready to leave.

"Uhhh! I never thought I'd live long enough to see the great Tsunade back out of a poker game!"

A vein popped on her forehead.

"Fine! Just one more game!"

Jiraiya smirked.

"That's fine with me… but remember, you lose, you take off the rest of your clothes… meaning, you won't have anything to wear…"

She smirked back.

"I guess I'll have to stay the night then…"

"That's what I was thinking…"

She lost… once more…

**26/05/2005 **


	19. Shikamaru & Ino: The right flower

**The right flower**

"Hey Ino!"

"Hi Shikamaru!"

Ino was helping her mother with the flower shop.

"Er.. I didn't expect to see you here..."

She pouted a bit.

"Want me to get my mother?"

"No! I mean, it's okay..."

He scratched the back of his head, meaning he was nervous.

"Hum... I... um... I wanted to give something to a girl... can you get me a flower that... um... that says that I love her?"

Shikamaru was blushing like mad. Ino made a surprised face. She was a bit sad but managed to hide it.

"Red roses are the best... I quite like them."

She sighed while getting him a rose.

"So, who's the lucky girl?"

Shikamaru blushed.

"I...um... I..."

"Do I know her?"

"Well..."

"It's not Sakura is it?"

Shikamaru sighed.

"Ino..."

"It's okay Shikamaru! You don't have to tell me. It's not like I was waiting for you to declare to me or anything. It's just that..."

"Ino!"

He interrupted her for the first time in her life. She looked surprised. He grabbed her face with his hands.

"It's for you..."

She dropped the red rose on the counter.

"Me?"

"You..."

"You love me?"

"I love you."

"Oh..."

She hugged him.

"Thank you, Shikamaru."

He smirked.

"That's it?"

She kissed his cheek.

"It was about time!"

"That's not what I-..."

"I love you too!"

He smirked.

"That's better..."

They kissed.

**25/05/2005**


	20. Shikamaru & Ino: Broken Memory

**Broken Memory**

"Hey Shikato!"

"Hey Inoishi!"

"Come in, let's play Go and drink some sake!"

"Sure."

The two old man got inside the Yamanaka household and started their game.

"Hey, Inoishi! Don't you think that our kids should be dating?"

"Yeah man! When my Ino was born, I just knew that she was made for Shikamaru."

Shikato nodded.

"I wonder what's taking them so long! They're already 17!"

"Yeah!"

The door swung open. Ino and Shikamaru entered.

"Hi dad! Shikato-san."

"Yo pops. Inoishi-san."

"Hi kids." they replied.

Then it hit them.

"What are you doing together?"

Ino looked at her father strangely.

"Erm... we were walking..."

"Together?"

"Yeah..."

"So... you're dating?" Shikato asked.

"Ino and Shikamaru sweat dropped.

"Yeah dad."

"For how long?" The old man Nara asked.

"Erm... about a year or so..." Ino replied.

"A year? Why didn't you tell us?"

"But we did dad!" Shikamaru answered.

"You did?"

Shikato and Inoishi were confused.

"Yeah... you two made a party remember? Invited the whole town in and drank till you couldn't..."

"Oh..." the two elders replied. "Well there's the problem... we drank... a lot..."

They both laughed nervously.

"Well my good friend Shikato, now that we know our children are together, why don't we celebrate?"

"You're right!"

They raised their sakes and drank, filling the cup again.

Shikamaru shook his head. Ino sighed.

"They won't remember this tomorrow..."

Shikamaru agreed.

"Well... we'll just have to remind them again. But for now..." He kissed Ino on the lips. "Let me remind you..."

She gigled. He smirked.

**25/05/2005**


	21. Naruto & Sakura: Home alone

**Home Alone**

"Hello?"

"Naruto?"

"Sakura?"

"Yes it's me. Come over to my house!"

"Why?"

"Well... I'm alone..." She giggled.

"So... are you afraid?"

"Naruto you baka! Get over here!"

"Hai!"

Naruto hang up and ran to Sakura's house.

"I'm here!"

She opened the door and pushed him inside.

"What the hell?"

She kissed him roughly and threw him in the couch.

"Wow..." was his reply.

"She kissed him again and began to strip him.

"Wow Sakura! If this is what happens when nobody's home, you should come to my house more often... eheheh."

"Naruto..." She said sweetly. "Shut up!"

He did as told.

"Now kiss me..."

And once again... he did as told...

**25/05/2005**


	22. Neji & Tenten: Surprises

**Surprises**

They were at the Konoha's annual festival. Their eyes met and she smiled. He approached her.

"Care to dance?"

She smirked.

"I didn't know that a Hyuuga was capable of such thing..."

He smirked back.

"You haven't seen half of what I'm capable of, Tenten. You'd be surprised.

She took his hand and he led her to the dance floor.

"I like surprises..."

He smiled.

That night Tenten learned more than she thought she would. And she was indeed surprised...

**25/05/2005**


	23. Shikamaru & Ino: Cold Mission

**Cold Mission**

Shikamaru pulled the blanket closer to him and rubbed his hands against each other. If Ino was with him she would take his hands in hers and heat them. Then she would smile at him and he would warm up instantly.

"I wish you were here Ino..."

He shuddered. He didn't knew if he was going to make it trough the night. If Ino was there she would be playing with his hair and she would tell him that everything would turn out well, somehow.

"I killed a man today, Ino..."

She would take him in her arms and say soothing words to him, telling him that everything was going to be alright and that killing came with ANBU responsibilities.

"But what if the man had a wife? Kids? A girlfriend?"

She would shush him and tell him that the man had killed innocent people so he deserved it for causing suffering to others.

Shikamaru's lips were cold. He felt his eyes close.

"If only you were here Ino..."

**25/05/2005**


	24. Kiba & Hinata: Lost Puppy

**Lost Puppy**

"Hinata! I need your help!"

"Kiba-kun? What's wrong?"

Kiba grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her.

"It's Akamaru! I can't find him anywhere!"

"You lost him? How?"

"I don't know!" He was panicking, "I can't smell him! I don't know where he is!"

Hinata patted his back.

"Calm down Kiba-kun. We'll find him."

Kiba smiled at Hinata and blushed.

"Arigatou Hinata."

They went in search of the lost puppy, hand in hand and with smiles on their faces, while a white puppy stood in the shadows, grinning..."

**26/05/2005**


	25. Kakashi and Anko: When

**When**

"Kakashi, when are you going to stop reading that stupid book?"

Kakashi sighed.

"When are you going to stop nagging me?"

"When will you come to bed?"

"When I finish the book."

"When are you going to finish it?"

"Now you're being redundant woman! I'll finish it when I'll finish it!"

Anko gasped.

"Oh! So that's the way you want it mister? Well, when you come to bed asking for sex, you'll see what you'll get!"

He sighed.

"Anko... when are you going to shut up?"

"When will you come to bed?"

Kakashi threw the book to the ground and got up.

"Agh! I'm coming!"

**25/05/2005**


	26. Temari & Kiba: Fetch

**Fetch**

Temari threw a kunai at the woods, not bothering to look where it hit.

"Damn! I'm pissed!"

"Yeah you can be pissed somewhere else! You hit me with this shit!"

Kiba handed Temari the kunai.

"Oh shut up!"

She threw the kunai at the woods again. Kiba sighed and went to retrieve it.

Temari arched an eyebrow and smirked. She grabbed the kunai from him and threw it again.

"Fetch!"

And there he went again, like a goddamned puppy...!

"Good boy!" Temari smirked and kissed his cheek.

Kiba smiled. Sometimes being a dog pays of...

**26/05/2005**


	27. Lee & Sakura: Promise

**Promise**

"I told you that I would protect you Sakura-san. Even if I had to die..."

Lee stood in front Sakura, who was bleeding from an arm wound. A ninja threw a kunai at Lee and it hit him near the others that resided in his chest.

"Ugh...!" He fell to his knees but got up again, trembling.

"I won't fail. I have to protect you. I made a promise!"

"Lee... Lee stop it!" Sakura was crying.

Another kunai hit him.

"Stop, please!

He threw one last kunai at the opponent, who fell, but now before throwing his own kunai that pierced trough his skin. Lee fell backwards into her arms. She let a tear fell on his face.

"Don't die Lee..."

He smiled.

"It's okay... I know I'll be fine... there's an angel looking over me... that's you Sakura..."

She kissed him in the lips.

"I'm sorry... Lee..."

**27/05/2005**


	28. Kakashi & Kurenai: Loose the book

**Loose the book**

"Kakashi throw that book away..."

"Why?"

She smirked.

"You're not going to need it today..."

He smirked back at her.

"You think you can beat Jiraiya's perverseness?"

"Of course I can..."

He placed the book in his pocket.

"Show me your best moves..."

"Oh I will... ehehe..."

**27/05/2005**


	29. Shikamaru & Ino: Blue Moon

**Blue Moon**

Ino was in peaceful slumber when...

_Tap, tap, tap..._

She stirred in bed and moaned lightly in annoyance.

_Tap, tap, tap..._

"Agh, I'm coming!"

She got up and opened the window.

"What?"

Shikamaru smirked.

"Hello to you too..."

She sighed.

"Shikamaru, honestly, it's 4AM and you still expect me to treat you nicely? For a wake up call at this hour, its better be good!"

He smirked. She was so predictable.

"Is Oroshimaru attacking again?"

He smiled.

"Come with me..."

He took her hand and pushed her out of the window.

"What? Shikamaru stop! Wait! Where are we going?"

But he wasn't answering.

"You'll see..."

She grumbled all the way to one of the highest buildings in Konoha.

"What are we doing here, Shikamaru?"

He placed his finger on her lips.

"Shhh... just watch..."

He pointed up to the sky. Ino looked up and gasped.

"Oh my..."

Shikamaru smiled. Ino smiled back at him. He took her hand and she let him.

"The moon... it's just so beautiful..."

"So are you... Ino..."

You know, Shikamaru could say that out loud because, once in a blue moon, like today, Shikamaru didn't find things so troublesome after all...

**28/05/2005**


	30. Shikamaru & Ino: Boredom

**Boredom**

He yawned.

"I'm bored..."

"Go watch the clouds."

"It's raining..."

"Go watch the rain."

"I don't want to get wet!"

"Take an umbrella."

"It's too troublesome..."

She sighed.

"I thought you were bored..."

"Well, you're entertaining me..."

"Glad to be of help!"

"Don't be sarcastic... it doesn't suit you..."

She snorted.

"Don't be so talkative... It doesn't suit you!"

He smirked.

"You're so troublesome..."

She smiled and hit him playfully.

**27/05/2005**


	31. Kakashi: Memories

**Memories**

Kakashi leaned down near two stones.

"Hey guys."

He placed some flowers in front of them.

"I started teaching team 7 today. They're troublesome kids... They remind me of us!" He smiled peacefully.

"I have the Uchiha survivor on my team... you would like him Obito... and Rin, Sakura looks just like you..."

He passed his fingers over the names carved on the stones and got up.

"Well, got to get going! I'm one hour late... ehehe..."

He scratched his head nervously and left, old memories flowing in his mind.

**25/07/2005**


	32. Shikamaru & Ino: The irony of life

**The irony of life**

"Hey dad, why did you marry a troublesome woman like mom?"

Shikato smirked and moved his Go peace.

"You know, Shikamaru... someday you'll realize that the most troublesome women are the most appealing..."

Shikamaru smirked.

"Yeah, right! Like that would happen... I will never be bossed around by a troublesome girl!"

Shikato laughed. They spent some more moments in silence.

"So, Shikamaru... you're going out with Ino?"

"Yeah, we're going shopping. She needs some new clothes..."

"You hate shopping..."

"... I know..."

Shikato smirked. Whipped... his son was just like him... and he knew it!

**27/05/2005**


	33. Jiraiya & Tsunade: Mission

**Mission**

"Here's the S rank mission you wanted Jiraiya. You'll be going alone..."

He smirked.

"S rank! That's great! I was getting rusty..."

She made a week smile.

"You better come back alive..."

He smiled back and stared deep into her eyes.

"Don't I always?"

**28/05/2005**


	34. Neji & Tenten: Jealousy

**Jealousy**

Tenten got married today... I should be happy for her, right?

Yeah right...

I was a fool! An idiot! How could I let her go?

"Ahg!"

Neji threw a kunai at a tree trunk. It was almost midnight and the moon was high up in the sky.

I could have told her how I felt instead of hiding these stupid feelings! Damn it!

Another kunai hit the same spot.

I can't take it! I can almost see them now… His eyes looking at her... his hands on her body... his lips caressing hers...

Neji threw another kunai and shook all the thoughts of his head.

Damn it! This is just more than I can stand!

He marched to her house. He knew he shouldn't be doing this... He climbed to the window of her room and listened. He heard nothing. He opened it and entered. Tenten was sleeping in her husband's arms. Neji felt anger boil up inside of him at the sight of his Tenten in another's arms.

He looked at her and softened a bit. He lowered his head and whispered in her ear:

"I love you Tenten..."

Then he left, unaware that the Kunoishi's brown eyes were wide open with surprise.

**25/05/2005**


	35. Sasuke & Sakura: Feelings

**Feelings**

What is this? This weird sensation burning up inside of me? I haven't felt like this for so long... I can't even say what this is...

Is this... Feelings?

Feelings like... like I want to see her again, touch her again, hear her voice again... see her smile...

No.. this can't be it...

I'm Uchiha Sasuke! I don't have feelings for anyone... not even... for her...

**28/05/2005**


	36. Shizune & Genma: Relief

**Relief **

"I sent three Jounins on that mission but only two returned... Damn it Shizune! I can't afford to lose more Jounins! Not at times like these! We're at war..."

Shizune lowered her head and stood in silence. Then she spoke.

"Tsunade-Sama... Who... who was on that mission?"

Tsunade sighed and signed some papers that were on the desk.

"Genma, Asuma and Raidou."

Shizune sat down, not looking up.

"Who... who died?"

Tsunade stopped what she was doing and examined Shizune. She looked upset.

"Raidou. Why? You knew him?"

Shizune released the breath she didn't knew she was holding and closed her eyes in relief.

"No, I didn't. How are the others?"

"They're fine, I think."

Shizune excused herself and left the office, her chest a little lighter than it was before.

"You were worried, Shizune?"

She jumped, startled.

"Genma!" She chuckled. "You shouldn't listen to other people's conversations..."

He smiled.

"You really were worried!"

She smiled back.

"Maybe just a little..."

**28/05/2005**


	37. Shikamaru & Ino: For the best

**For the best**

"Mom! I'm mad!"

Ino approached her daughter.

"What happened sweetie?"

Her little blonde replica started crying.

"I wanted to be on the team of the cutest guy in class! But instead I got the guy I hate on my team! Mom he's so lazy! And he doesn't do anything! And he's not even cute!"

Ino chuckled and remembered her own childhood.

"Oh honey, don't cry!"

She hugged her daughter and patted her back. Shikamaru chuckled and smiled at Ino, who smiled back.

"Maybe it's for the best sweetie..."

She kissed her daughter's forehead and winked at Shikamaru. After all, it had turned out great for her!"

**28/05/2005**


	38. Shikamaru & Ino: It's my bed

**It's my bed**

All was peaceful in the house when...

_THUMP!_

"Auch! Damn it Ino!"

Ino flicked the lights open and gasped.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru grumbled.

"You're sorry? You threw me off the bed! Jesus, woman!"

"I'm really sorry Shikamaru! I didn't mean it!"

Shikamaru got up.

"You know what...? It's fine. Whatever."

He grabbed the blanket that was on the bed and his pillow.

"I'm sleeping in the couch.

"Shikamaru wait! I said I was sorry!"

But Shikamaru had already left.

Ino sighed and laid down, trying to fall asleep again. About an hour later she found out that she couldn't sleep without the lazy nin by her side. So she got up and went to the living room. Shikamaru was also awake. She sat down on the ground in front of him.

"I'm sorry..." She said again.

He grumbled.

"I really am!"

He looked at the ceiling and sighed.

"It was like you didn't even know I was there, damn it! I bet that if it was Sasuke you wouldn't even let go of him... but I'm pushed of the bed!"

"Stop it Shikamaru! Listen to yourself! You're being ridiculous!"

"I'm being realistic!"

Ino got up, mad at him for his foolishness.

"You're being an ass! Why do you think I'm with you?"

He snorted.

"Because Sasuke is seeing Sakura…"

"Wrong! Do you think I would give up to forehead girl? I never give up Shikamaru! Not when I want something! You should know that..."

She sat back down and took his hand in hers.

"I love you Shika... that's why I'm with you. And I'm sorry I threw you of the bed! I must've been having a bad dream..."

His lips softened a bit, almost in a half smile. He was giving in.

"Now please. Come back to bed! I know it's my bed and I pushed you of it accidently... But I like to see you in it! So come onnnnnn!"

He smirked.

"Why don't you come on the couch instead? I'll make sure that you won't move a lot tonight..."

Ino chuckled and snuggled on top of him. He hugged her and she laid her head on his chest.

"I love you too Ino... I'm sorry I overreacted..."

But she was already fast asleep.

**29/05/2005**


	39. Naruto & Hinata: Hurt

**Hurt**

Naruto was practicing although he was badly injured from his last fight with Sasuke.

"I have to be strong! I'll fulfill the promise I made Sakura!"

Hinata was watching him from afar, sadness in her eyes.

Naruto fell down exhausted. Hinata gasped and ran to him.

"Naruto-kun! Are you alright?"

Naruto opened his eyes slowly.

"Hinata? I'm fine..."

He tried to get up but he couldn't. Hinata grabbed him and tended to some of his injuries.

"You should be in the hospital, Naruto-kun."

He snorted.

"I'm fine Hinata! I have to bring Sasuke back."

Hinata looked down.

"If you go look for him like this, you won't make it, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto relaxed a bit in her arms.

"Hinata... your hands are so soft..."

She blushed.

**29/05/2005**


	40. Sasuke & Sakura: Hate

**Hate**

I hate it when you scream _Sasuke-kun_, I hate the way you look at me like a lost dog, I hate the fact that you can't defend yourself, I hate the way your hair flows in the wind, I hate the color of your lips, I hate the softness of your skin, I hate the fact that you care more for me than for yourself, I hate the fact that you'd do anything for me, I hate the way your voice sounds, I hate the fact that you're always there for me, I hate the way you make me feel, I hate the way I am around you and mostly... I hate that you love me more than anything...

Now tell me... If I hate everything about you, why do I love you?


	41. Sasuke & Sakura: The power you seek

**The power you seek**

"Kill her." Orochimaru commanded.

Sasuke stayed still.

"Kill her or I won't grant you the power you seek!"

Sasuke looked at a frightened Sakura.

"I can't..."

Orochimaru laughed.

"Yes you can... Now do it! Before I do it myself!"

Sasuke closed his eyes and opened them again. Sakura gasped. His eyes were blood red. He got into the chidori position.

"I'm sorry Sakura."

She closed her eyes in anticipation. She was not afraid...

"Chidori!"

**29/05/2005**


	42. Neji & Tenten: Last night

**Last night**

Neji watched Tenten intently while she was sleeping. He hadn't told her yet... he couldn't bear to see her cry... At least not tonight, not on their last night together.

He traced her facial features with his fingers and smiled when she shivered a bit.

He didn't want to fall asleep today. He was going to spend the rest of the night watching her... watching her soft hair, her lips, her closed eyes... everything. He definitely didn't want to miss a thing... Not tonight.

He kissed her lips lightly.

"I love you Tenten... I'm sorry."

He stood the whole night by her side, wishing that the night never ended for tomorrow he was going to marry Hinata-Sama. It was the great Hiashi-Sama's orders...

**29/05/2005**


	43. Kurenai & Asuma: Staring

**Staring**

"Hey! You were staring at that woman!"

Asuma gasped.

"No I wasn't!"

Kurenai crossed her arms.

"You were..."

He smirked and placed his arm above her shoulders.

"I don't need to look at other women... I was just staring at the dude who was checking you out!"

She snorted.

"Yeah, right!"

He chuckled slightly.

"I love it when you get jealous..."

**29/05/2005**


	44. Kurenai & Asuma: What was it?

**What was it?**

Was it the fact that there were barely any Jounin women in town or the way she smiled?

He put down his cigarette.

Was it because they've met since the academy days or because of the softness of her skin?

He tied his tie in front of the mirror.

Was it because she was very attractive or because of that faithful first kiss?

He combed his hair back and dressed his tux.

Was it because he was afraid of getting old and didn't have anyone to take care of him or because she had said she loved him?

He looked one last time in the mirror and left for the church.

Whatever it was, he sure was grateful...

**29/05/2005**


	45. Kiba & Hinata: If

**If**

If only she looked my way... She would see someone that cares for her deeply... If she took the time to realize that there are more boys in the world and not just Naruto... If she dared to look back, to look at me... If she could just let go of him...

**29/05/2005**


	46. Lee & Sakura: Take it off

**Take it off**

"Lee do you really have to wear that now?"

"Of course, Sakura!"

She sighed.

"But Lee... pleaseeee take it off!"

"Sakuraaaaaaa! I never take it of!"

Sakura was fuming.

"Lee! Undress yourself and get your ass on this bed right now!"

"But…"

"NOW!"

Lee gulped and took of his green spandex suit. He couldn't understand why Sakura didn't like it...

**29/05/2005**


	47. Neji & Tenten: Those faithful words

**Those faithful three words...**

"Neji... I... I... I love you!"

There, the cards were on the table. She'd said it. Tenten and Neji had been dating for 5 months now, and she found out that she couldn't hide it any longer. Now what was his reaction you ask? Well...

Neji grabbed Tenten's arm and pulled her along with him.

"Come on Tenten, we're late for dinner."

She sighed. What more could she expect from the cold hearted Hyuuga? It was already a miracle for him to be dating her...

5 days had gone by and still no I love you too" from the boy of her dreams. She didn't really know what to do, so she went out with her friends, but on the way, she bumped into an old friend.

"Lee!" She hadn't seen him for so long!

"How are you Tenten?"

They ended up going to a bar together and they got drunk. Lee smashed the place and was thrown out but in the end they went home, singing.

"Row, row your boat, gently down the stream! If you see Hyuuga Neji, don't forget to scream! AHHHHHHH!"

"Tenten, I think it'ss crocodile!"

They looked at each other and laughed their asses off.

"Whatever Lee..."

Then Tenten did the unthinkable... She kissed Lee... on the lips... But the real problem was that she didn't remember anything else that happened that night...

At 10 AM the phone rang. Tenten woke up with a killing headache.

"Auch... hello?"

"Tenten?"

"Neji..."

"Who-..." Tenten covered Lee's mouth with her hand.

"Tenten... I'm sorry! It's just that... you know... I have to take my own time... ok?"

Tenten looked at Lee, a little frightened.

"...okay..."

She was very scared.

"Oh hell... I fucking love you! There... I said it! I guess I was afraid... of what... don't ask me..."

Now she was shocked.

"Anyway, are we still up for dinner tonight?"

"Sure..."

"Great, I'll see you later then."

He hung up. Tenten lifted her hand from Lee's mouth. They were on her bed, but they still had last night's clothes on so... had anything happened?

"Lee... did we?"

Lee answered right away.

"Definitely not!"

She sighed.

"Great..."

She never did told Neji what had happened, but she figured that there wasn't really anything to tell...

**30/05/2005**


	48. Naruto & Sakura: Hokage

**Hokage**

"Sakura... why..?"

She looked at her husband who was sitting in the Hokage chair, in his office.

"Why, what, Naruto?"

He looked at the floor.

"Why did you choose me instead of Sasuke...?"

Sakura smiled. Naruto was afraid that she would suddenly change her mind and go, once again, after the Uchiha. But she knew better. Naruto would always be there for her. Fulfilling her dreams, being a shoulder to lean on and a husband that every woman envied. Naruto always fulfilled his promises, always!

"Because you said that one day you would be the Hokage..."

He didn't know what to say.

**31/05/2005**


	49. Ino & Shikamaru: Cold Mission part II

**Cold Mission, Part II**

Ino approached the window and looked at the white snow. She sighed. Shikamaru was out in a mission to someplace she didn't know doing something she didn't know because everything was so goddamned classified! For all she knew, he could be freezing to death somewhere and no one knew about it! She returned to the couch and drank her hot chocolate.

"Oh, Shika... I wish you were here... you would be lying in my lap and I would be playing with your hair and you would have one of those rare smiles on your face..."

She let a tear fall down.

"How I love those smiles... come back... please..."

**31/05/2005**


	50. Shikamaru & Ino: Am I pretty?

**Am I pretty?**

"Shikamaru, am I pretty?"

Little 9 year old Shikamaru faced a little blond with a sad look on her face.

"What?"

She got mad.

"Answer me! Am I pretty?"

He sighed. Even at that age, he was a smart kid and he sure knew better than to piss Ino.

"Yes..."

She smiled and for the first time, he realized that she had the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

"Yes, Indeed..."

But she was already gone.

**31/05/2005**


	51. Sasuke & Sakura: What's love?

**What's love**

"Sakura, what's love?"

Sakura looked back at him, shocked.

"What?"

"What's it like... to love someone so hard, so deeply...?"

She looked down.

"Well... you feel some butterflies in your stomach every time you see that special someone, you're always thinking of him and for some reason your heart jumps when that someone smiles at you..."

She smiled a sad smile.

"It's better when that someone loves you back, tough..."

Sasuke looked at Sakura and touched his belly.

"You know what, Sakura?"

She looked at him.

"Hm?"

"I can feel them..." He smiled.

"I think I'm in love..."

She looked at him and smiled.

"There! See! My heart just jumped!"

She laughed out loud.

"Really?"

Finally, she had gotten what she wanted...

**31/05/2005**


	52. Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru: Good punch!

**Good punch**

"Sakura, here, I'll teach you!"

Ino was teaching 7 years old Sakura how to punch properly.

"You have to curl up your hand like this and then bring it back and swing it forth! With all your might!"

Sakura made a few swings.

"That's good Sakura! Here, let me show you what it is really like."

Ino looked around and smiled when she found out what she was looking for.

"Shikamaruuuuu! Can you get over here, please?"

Shikamaru got up and walked over to Ino, grumbling.

"Troublesome girl..."

Ino whispered to Sakura.

"Check it out!" She turned back to Shikamaru.

"Stay right there!"

She got into position and PUNCH! She hit him square in the face! Sakura was shocked, Ino was giggling and Shikamaru... well... he was bleeding… Ino did know how to give good punches!

"Why am I always the guinea pig?" He wondered..

**31/05/2005**


	53. Asuma and Kakashi: Boy talk

**Boy talk**

"Hey Asuma!"

"Hi Kakashi."

"So, how's Kurenai?"

Asuma sweat dropped.

"Kurenai? How should I know?"

Kakashi smirked.

"I saw you coming out of her house the other day..."

Asuma blushed a bit.

"I was borrowing sugar..."

"Yeah, right..."

"How about Anko? I saw her coming out of YOUR house!"

Kakashi smirked.

"I lent her my Icha Icha books!"

Asuma sweat dropped.

"Are you serious or are you joking?"

Kakashi smirked.

**31/05/2005**


	54. Shikamaru,Temari,Ino: Happiness

**Happiness**

"Damn it Temari! Cut it out! Can't you see I'm working?"

Temari pouted and got off Shikamaru's lap.

"Come on Shika-kun... don't be mean to me... At least not without the handcuffs!"

She smirked. He sighed.

"Temari, I'm serious. I have to finish this report and send it back to Konoha. I didn't come to the Sand for fun, you know?"

Now she was mad.

"Oh great... and here I thought that the genius of Konoha had abandoned his friends and hometown just for me... pffft! Come on Shikamaru! I'm not that dense! Of course I know you didn't come her for fun! But you could at least treat your girlfriend better!"

He sighed again.

"I never said you were my girlfriend."

She opened her mouth and then closed it again, too shocked to speak. He acted has tough those nights of pure passion and steamy sex didn't meant anything for him!

"Fine! Have it your way then!"

And she motioned for the door, but he spoke again.

"You know, Temari..." She looked back, his eyes were fixed on the report in front of him.

"You'll never be happy until you find that special place where you belong... and I'm sorry to say this, but you won't find it with me..."

She looked at the floor. She was devastated! She really thought they had something special going on... but apparently he still hadn't got that other blond out of his mind...

"You know, Shikamaru..." She wouldn't cry, she was far too strong and had a very big pride to do that. "You'll never be happy until you find your way back home... because that's where your heart truly is..." She made a week smile. That Ino sure was lucky.

"I'll see you someday Shika-kun." She winked at him, covering for the sadness that was eating her inside. How she wished that Shikamaru felt for her what he felt for that Konoha gall... If only for one moment...


End file.
